1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to molding, and more particularly to a method of molding a cemetitious material.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore, cementitious material has been shaped by means of a single mold, or an assembly mold. When either one of a single-use mold or a repeated-use mold has been used, characteristic disadvantages, such as, for example, a long operation time for preparing the mold, complex apparatus, and a limitation upon the configuration of the mold, are present. In addition, considerable time is required for completing the hardening operation of the material, and many molds must be used during such time period. There is thus a need to increase the efficiency of the molds, and the uses thereof, and the inventors of the present invention have sought to develop a method of easily molding a cementitious material having complex configurations without the above-mentioned difficulties.